


Claim

by MagicFish



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish





	Claim

He's a criminal, and I know that. Association with him had made me a criminal too, but I have never regretted it; no sooner do I find a moment to reflect on the path that has brought me where I am than he is here, just as he is now, lube-slicked and hard, so hard, pressing into me so deeply I could cry. I don't. I never do. We don't talk about it elsewhere, and we barely acknowledge it while it is happening. Yet he doesn't see other people this way and he doesn’t visit prostitutes. When would he find the time, with me living in his pocket, always plotting the next heist?

Yet, somehow, this time is different. It has been a long time since he last came to me, and though we have done this dance more times than I have bothered to count, it feels like the first time he bent me over his desk, possessive and brutal and everything I wanted, silently acknowledging a relationship I’ve never fully understood. He is taking me slowly, sliding deeper on each stroke. A sudden change in angle brings him rubbing firmly against my prostate, and I can't stifle a moan. I can almost feel his grin of satisfaction as he repeats the action, and I can't stop myself from reaching back to grip his hip as it comes forward to meet mine, his name welling out of me in premature release that I immediately regret. His movements stop and I clap my hand to my mouth, because we don't acknowledge this. Not now and not ever. He slides away from me and a tear beads up in the corner of my eye.

Then, suddenly, I am on my back and he is over me, surrounding me, catching and holding my eyes with his as he steadies my hips and rocks into me. Sheathed in me, he slides his hands up my sides under the shirt he hasn't bothered to rip from my body. I can't let go of him; I cling to him with arms and legs and then with lips as he lowers his mouth to mine, licking and biting me to distraction as he beats out a steady rhythm with our bodies. His mouth leaves mine, and I seek blindly for it until I feel his teeth at my neck, raking my skin and sucking my blood to the surface, marking me as he has never done before. It is personal and intimate, and my whole body grips him more tightly, savoring the feeling of being loved and desired by this strong, powerful man with whom I have cast my lot.

He kisses me again, moaning into my mouth as I tighten around him. I am close, so close, and I never want this to end, but then I feel him pulse inside me and I come deeply, almost violently between us. His eyes reclaim mine, and he presses a wordless kiss to my mouth...another to my neck...and then he's gone.

I lie panting, splayed across his desk, trying to get my bearings in what feels like a brand new world. My seed and his cools on my belly and grows sticky on my inner thighs. My clothes are almost certainly ruined, but for now, I don't have it in me to care. Today is the start of something new.


End file.
